


in my veins

by KellySyll



Series: i'll give you everything i have [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Romantic Fluff, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: 𝒉𝒖𝒈 /𝒉ʌɡ/𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒃𝒔𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒆𝒛𝒆 (𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒐𝒏𝒆) 𝒕𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒍𝒚 𝒊𝒏 𝒐𝒏𝒆'𝒔 𝒂𝒓𝒎𝒔, 𝒕𝒚𝒑𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒕𝒐 𝒆𝒙𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒂𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏.lucifer doesn't understand the need of humans to hug each other other, until chloe hugs him and everything changes.





	in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to a new series! this is part one of ten series of one shots about non-sexual deckerstar intimacy prompts, thanks to my friends on twitter (you can follow me there i'm @hamfxtz) i picked 10 prompts for lucifer & chloe. hope you enjoy and let me know in the comments if you liked this, also, english isn't my native language and i have ni beta so forgive any mistakes. anyway, thank you!

It's awkard at first for him. Understanding the need for humans to embrace each other, to touch, to reach out physically beyond sex or mutual gratification, he couldn't understand it at first, the closeness and the benefit of holding someone else in your arms. 

He disliked hugs, that much was obvious, every time the Detective's offspring hugged him he tried to prevent it, flinching momentarily as he waited for the inevitable to come, however, he grew fond of the little urchin, and as she grew older he understood, she liked him and hugs were a way of showing it, even when they made him extremely uncomfortable.

That changed. The first time Chloe hugged him, it took him by surprise, it tore down his walls and brought a whole new meaning to what he felt, he tried to return the embrace, finding himself with a fond smile, resting his chin on top of her head, quietly wishing for it to never end, it was then, he realized, he despised everyone else's hugs, but not hers.

Her hugs were like finally reaching a pond full of fresh water in the middle of a hot dessert, they felt like forgiveness, safety and light, the one he once burned bright with. Each time she hugged him, he became less conflicted, less worried that it was all a pretense, that she did it because she had to, but he learned it was all out of care and out of love. 

So he tried his best, always his best for her, and he grew to love her warm embrace, to hold her when she needed to cry and cuddle when they went to bed. He found himself enveloping her in his arms after a bad case, soflty caressing her hair and moving his hand on her back soothingly until her breath slowed and the soft waves of calm reached her. 

He realized he never wanted to hug anybody else, that her body's heat was all he wanted and the feeling of safe when they hugged was more precious to him than anything else. In soft moments like these, wrapped in each other's arms, waiting for sleep to come, he felt at peace.


End file.
